Raising Vegeta
by Madhatter45
Summary: Through love and friendship can Bulma make a man out of this dark prince...? Sequel to Hey Vegeta .....Slightly Dark. Now Revised. New chap. 2!
1. Chapter 1

1"**Raising Vegeta" : **YES IT HAS FINALLY COME OUT WITH IT'S FIRST CHAPTER!!

Disclaimer: No I don't own DragonballZ!!

(A/N: If you are confused while reading this, then you need to go read "Hey Vegeta")

Vegeta was a battered animal, beaten by the outside world he now desperately clung to a metaphorical cage. Bulma quickly realized this, and so she was very cautious with the saiyan prince. She knew he had already took a very enormous step, when he accepted her offer of companionship, and so she did not push for further progress.

Well not for a while, at least. Vegeta had stopped eating with her family, and was taking all his food in the gravity room (with the idea of going back to training immediately). Bulma let him do this without any interference for a few weeks, but soon she decided to intrude on his meals.

First it was only breakfast. Everyday in the morning she would show up on the screen in the GR. with a friendly hello, and a bright smile, just for him. At first he was a little suspicious of her sudden appearances, till Bulma said, "Don't look at me that way Vegeta. Were friends now, aren't we, so it's perfectly normal for us to eat at least one meal together."

The prince gave no response to this, and went back to his meal, allowing Bulma to eat her's with him over the intercom.

The genius refused to go in the gravity room, and eat with him, because that was Vegeta's territory. It would be wrong for her to push herself on the alien so fast. There was no doubt it would scare him away. And so she waited patiently for the saiyan to accept her into his heart, and the training pod. The GR was his sanctuary, and she knew when she got access to that, it would be a sign of trust.

They ate in peace, ...well until the prince would forget his manners. "Vegeta slow down," Bulma advised. The way the man was scarfing down his food it looked like he was afraid someone was going to take it from him. His movements were wild, however his eyes, though planted on a single spot of the floor shined with distrust. An ignorant witness might have simply labeled Vegeta as a savage, however Bulma was very observant.

The prince was scared, although he was the only one in the room old habits left him protective. Vegeta must have spent many hungry hours on Freeza's ship as a child. For it was probably very easy for other soldiers to rob him in the beginning. Ignoring Bulma's comment the man kept shoving his mountain of bacon, and eggs down his throat, till he was interrupted once again...

"No one is going to take your food Vegeta. I promise. You can eat safely here."

Again, the prince's stomach did a flip flop, just like in the garden ...with the bird...

The alien looked up the screen with questioning eyes, how did she always know what he was thinking...?

The young woman smiled at him, decreasing his fears of starvation. Not that there was anyone around who had the power to take his plate.

The prince stared at the grinning earthling for a few more minutes before, going back to his breakfast. But this time he ate slowly. And when he used his napkin, Bulma almost clapped her hands in delight.

**Soon days passed...**

The two would occasionally meet in the hall ways...

She would smile...

He would ignore her...

**Weeks passed...**

Again they would occasionally meet...

She would say hello...

The prince would grunt in return...

**Months passed...**

Bulma began to show up at lunch...

Vegeta ate like a civilized man, in her presence...

Finally she had collected enough courage to make conversation...

He would add a comment here and there...

Then they were sharing all their meals together...

**It was the end of their first year ...**

Bulma was in the middle of lunch with her saiyan prince, but she couldn't eat. Something was wrong. Her alien friend was acting quite unusual today.Vegeta refused to eat his meal, and would not answer her when she asked why. All the saiyan would do was stare at the door to the gravity room in complete silence.

The genius decided she was going to have to use some scrutiny, and cautious conclusions to figure out what was going on. She scanned the room.

First clue! There was one too many trays of food in the training pod. Normally he only ate exactly nine plates of food, not ten.

Second clue! The door to the GR. was wide open, when normally it was shut tight.

Third clue!! Vegeta kept opening and closing his mouth occasionally, as the minutes passed. It almost seemed like he wanted to ask something...

Put it all together...!!

Bulma literally fell out her chair, and out of the view on the screen. She couldn't believe it!! The genius left her breakfast abandoned on the floor. Wasting no time she sprinted to the gravity room. Reaching the entrance she quickly scurried across the floor toward dangerous prince that she had been trying to charm, for nearly a year .

But all her struggles had paid off. He was finally inviting her into the GR.

She had earned his trust, well, some of it...

They ate in silence till _**the prince actually tried to make conversation...**_

"So how are my training bots coming along?"

Yes, it was a dull attempt but at least he was trying...

"They are doing great! I should have them done by tonight!"

Vegeta nodded. "Alright you can bring them with you, when you come to dinner."

Bulma pinched herself, he was inviting her back for a second meal?!

It took every ounce of self control she had to keep her from dancing around the room in victory.

So instead of dancing, she decided to do something else...

"Thank you for being my friend Vegeta." She reached out and took her one of his hands in hers, hoping to introduce the alien to the common hand shake.

Big mistake!!

At first there didn't look like there was a problem. The prince was even holding her hand in return, the genius thought it might be the time to slowly begin the process of moving their hold up...and down...she'd do it slowly, and hopefully not startle him. However any intimacy with the prince should have been given more thought.

Bulma blushed when Vegeta gave her a soft smile, but then his grip suddenly tightened.

The young woman screamed, as the alien tried to break her hand...

He continued to smile, _it was comforting to have physical contact with someone_...

Resisting the urge to claw their hands apart Bulma quickly bit her lower lip. If she panicked it would not end well. But she had to act fast if she was going to save her fingers...

"Vegeta!" The genius snapped with authority.

The prince loosened his hold from shock, and looked at the earthling curiously...

"You stop that right now!" Bulma hissed, and then slowly softened her voice. "I know you don't know what to do, but we do not react like this. You're a smart young man and I know deep down, you know this is wrong."

Vegeta didn't reply, instead he rapidly ripped his hand away in shame.

Bulma smiled comfortingly. "It's alright. You're new to this so I forgive you." She scooted over to him. "I'm not mad." She took his hand again. Vegeta looked down at their fingers, and then to the genius with a clueless expression. "It's OK," The young woman whispered, "all you have to do is hold it– _gently_!"

The dark prince nodded cradling his new friend's hand in his and after a moment of adjustment there was movement, and the hand shake was complete!. The blue haired beauty gazed at her new companion. It was clear the alien's past lacked any type of maternal or non opposing presence to explain a calmer world to him. Thus it looked like Bulma would have to pick up the slack and** raise Vegeta.**

(A/N: O.K. that was chapter one!! WOOOOOOOOOO I did it!! Well how was it everybody?? Cause I've got sooooo many ideas for this fanfic, but I'd love suggestions.)


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2: Fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

(A/N: ...Um this is well...awkward-lol! Yeah I know I've been gone for a long time but I'm back now. I've deleted a few stories and now I'm in the process of revising them. Wish me luck! Thank to all those who have continued to review and I hope I don't let you down, and that I can update more often than...well--never. Lol.)

Storming from his beloved gravity room, a certain saiyan stalked the tortuous corridors of the Capsule Corporation. Striding with purpose he quickly traveled half the distance to the kitchen that under normal circumstances would not have taken two minutes. However his record breaking speed was not due to hunger.

Food was the farthest thing from his mind. **Kakarrot**. Smothered with frustration, tension was eminent in his twitching muscles, tight from labor but agitated with stress. Thoughts, visions, training, and goals swirled through a tired mind, racing so fast a single idea could not be caught long enough to even present value. This left Vegeta completely blank.

Blank! There was no solution in nothing! _Nothing_- was unacceptable! _He was unacceptable..._

If there was ever a more exaggerated understatement it would be, presently, to call this saiyan_ "fucking pissed_**," **for mankind has not yet made a phrase that could accurately describe his anger.

Growling the grouch realized there was no relief to be found in fishing for answers, he would not be feeling better that afternoon–so no one else would either! Finally, the prince had reached the kitchen.

Immediately upon his entrance the room was filled with the startling sounds of smashing glass, crashing silver ware, and splattering rations. In the end the place was literally so shattered that it would have been a public service for Vegeta to torch it on his way out. However the prince didn't do favors, instead he drank all of home's beloved orange juice and threw it on the rest of the rubble, before departing –well he would have left if he hadn't been stopped first.

**1O minutes earlier...**

Stomping from her beloved lab, a certain genius marched down the curvaceous halls of her Capsule Corporation. Strutting with purpose she quickly covered a third of the distance to the kitchen that with normal circumstances would not have taken her three minutes. However her speed was not provoked by a tasty treat. Cake was the farthest thing from her mind. **Vegeta**. He was at it _again_! Over whelmed with frustration, anxiety was clear in twitching fingers, longing to curl around the thick throat of a troublesome saiyan. Reason, pity, understanding, and the continuing question of"_why_" swirled around a exasperated mind, flying so fast a single thought was far too elusive to be carefully analyzed. This left Bulma without a plan.

No plan! That meant there was no way to predict the conclusion of the confrontation–and that meant _anything could happen_!

The understatement of the year would be that Bulma "_detested_" a lack of control. For the English dictionary has yet to come up with a word that accurately describes her hate for the unpredictable.

Whining the woman realized she'd just have to suck it up. There was no other choice–since the circumstance was in some ways her fault. The genius had not been doing her part. From the moment she had labeled herself as Vegeta's foster mother it had been her responsibility to keep him in check, and she failed. It was predictable that the rising demand for super saiyan would cause Vegeta to eventually act out, and from the moment it happened she should have been there to stop it. However instead of laying down the law Bulma ignored his tantrums and cleaned up the mess when he was done. Drastically out of character, the heiress chose _not_ to scream till the saiyan, in fear for his precious ear drums, _never _dared ruin her kitchen again. It was a bad decision but ever since she gained the privilege of eating with him, she didn't want to risk losing her little victory...what they had was so fragile...

_A huge crash shook the hall_. Bulma was just a few steps from the kitchen...

That was it! Screw Vegeta! Screw his angst! She'd be damned if she let this become a weekly habit! If Bulma pacified this any more the prince would be running wild. It obvious he was in need of some good discipline and_ mommy_ was tired of holding back.

**Presently...**.

Vegeta preparing to make his great escape was suddenly halted by a shocking thunder of...

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Confused, the monarch slowly turned toward the door. Who ever the suicidal idiot was, they were about to get their death wish. No one ordered to the prince of all saiyans, to do _anything_! However no ever made the prince gasp either–till now! Stunned Vegeta viewed the imbecile to be– _the woman_!

Puffed out like a peacock on parade the genius tried to look as opposing as possible! Keeping her ground she moved from the doorway into the chaos.

"What the hell is this?!" She snapped motioning toward the mess.

Vegeta as expected gave no answer. His only reaction was a blank stare.

"I know you didn't find it this way Vegeta! So what happened, huh? Why did you do this?!"

Again he gave no reply, except his face changed from unconcerned to something almost shocked. He knew this earthling couldn't be questioning_ him_.

Finally Bulma could not take the silence, and so in seconds the kitchen was filled the question of..

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

However she was unexpectedly answered with...

"WHAT'S YOUR'S!"

Stunned could only describe the heiress at this point, as she could only whisper...

"What do you mean..??"

Vegeta did not mask his disgust at this and insolently flew into dialogue..

"You were fine servant woman till now! So why are you bothering me?!" Shamelessly he smashed an innocent apple further into the floor. "Just take care of it , like you always do and stay out of my way. You should feel grateful that I don't feel like adding your blood to this trash. Stupid Earthling! Don't mistake for a second that you can tell me what to do! Now I suggest you start cleaning up now before falling from my confidence completely." He sighed in disappointment. "For a minute I thought you were smarter than these other savages, since you _almost_ knew how to properly worship a prince."

Bulma gawked...since when did she _ever_ worship him...?

Vegeta ignorantly continued.

"I've noticed how you been fawning over me, going out of your way to bask in my greatness, with your reasons of..._friendship_. Well don't let your head get big, the only reason I even allow you to share my meals is because it seemed you were the least disgusting of your pathetic race. Now if you want even a shred of hope of ever getting in _my_ GR again, I suggest you start groveling now..." He trailed off providing her a moment to beg.

However he was only rewarded with half a pie to the face...

"Like hell!" The heiress screamed. "You must have lost your mind, because I know you didn't just _offer me_ a chance to _beg_! Screw you! This is _my_ house, and that is_ my_ GR outside so don't talk to me like you have any authority! Every minute you _breathe_ here is because of _me_, and can be taken away by _me_! You have no right to destroy anything here, and you know it!"

A growl shook his chest as the prince wiped his face...

"How dare you! I can do anything I want! And–"

"No, you can't! You can't do everything, and that is the problem isn't it? This has nothing to do with me or this kitchen..." Bulma quickly softened her tone, "its about being a Super Saiyan and the fact...you can't do it..."

Vegeta fell against the counter. I t wasn't like him to be so affected by a single comment but... in that moment it seemed... .. like Bulma had miraculously gained powers and then threw her _biggest_ ki blast in his face.

"I'm sorry you're upset Vegeta, really I am, but you can't take your frustration out on my house. Because you know there is no sense in it, and I'm not putting up with it." Bulma moved back, she knew at this moment he would be very unstable. One can't just point out another's weak point and not expect a negative reaction. However she refused to show any fear, the genius needed to establish herself as a dominant force.

Even though Vegeta was only speaking out of anger, he was able to under mind their "friendship" because she had not been promoting herself as an equal partner. For the past few days she'd been acting like a servant woman, thus the saiyan assumed he had the dominant position in whatever they had between them. That needed to change immediately if she hoped to have any influence on him.

"Now I'll take care of this _one last _time." The blue woman whispered, gaining Vegeta's attention after a moment of sullen silence. "But I don't want to see your face in my house again for the next week. You can eat, and sleep in the GR, or the yard, but you not welcomed here anymore. Not until you can show respect for _your friend_." With that she turned to leave but not before adding. "And if I'm not too pissed I'll come to dinner," Vegeta needed to realize he wasn't doing her a favor at supper, they were both providing equal company, and she had the power to take her's away.

Now Vegeta was left alone. The man's pride had been profoundly damaged, but in an attempt not to show it he stubbornly stayed in the kitchen, assuring himself that he had not just been bullied by an earthling, and that he would leave when he _wanted_ to. However the saiyan knew he could not let Bulma find him in there. Slowly walking from the room with an awkward pace the prince finally decided it was time to return to his training pod. Plagued with embarrassment, Vegeta knew deep down the woman had been right, and ironically after he had tried to force her into a concession, he had found himself in the dog house.

But Bulma wouldn't really ditch dinner...would she...

Vegeta grunted at the thought...he didn't care if she did...why would it affect him...how would it affect him...

Feeling very uncomfortable with these newly rising questions Vegeta decided to ignore them. He needed to train...and he couldn't handle them yet anyways...

(A/n: Yes its over! I'm done, and its been revised! Woo!...But what will happen, will Bulma show to dinner and what will Vegeta do if she doesn't...).


	3. Chapter 3

1

Chapter 3: Bulma..?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

(A/n: Yeah I'm going to try to update as much as possible now, so enjoy!)

Man slime, a combination of blood, spit, and sweat. A disgusting product of strenuous labor, which Vegeta was covered in. Two days he had trained, straight through the moons without rest. There was no time for food, sleep, showers, and if he could cut down on that "damn time consuming habit" of breathing he would have cast it aside like everything else. Close, yes he was so close–he could feel it! The prince had made great progress and his skills were increasing every minute!

Kakarrot had better watch his back. Laughing for the first time in a year Vegeta propelled himself off the walls of the GR. That buffoon's days were numbered. Smiling in what seemed like forever, the saiyan was positively glowing. His mood had changed drastically from the fury he had felt only two days ago. Now he was brimming with confidence, so much–that he _decided_ to stop training. Turning off the pressure he began to warm down, after 300 push ups the man would rest.

Trusting his present progress Vegeta felt secure in finally eating. Refusing to further jeopardize his health, he knew his lack of nutrition would only burden his training. Saiyans required millions of calories a day to fuel their extremely active life style. The fact that the prince could go this long without food fell upon his brutal upbringing and will to survive. However his desire to eat was only out shined by his thirst to gloat!

Yes! He had to celebrate and what better way than to strut his success through his community!...However Vegeta was not quite sure where his community was. A community–or one's companions had to consist of people...did the prince have people?...Well he certainly didn't have followers, his kingdom was dead...So then did he have allies?...No, an ally--in Vegeta's definition -- was someone you could fight with, and the prince fought alone...so he had no allies...then he had _no _people...and...that _simply couldn't be!_ He was the prince of all saiyans, and though he preferred to be alone he wasn't necessarily a recluse...he had to have someone he at least knew! Besides he wanted to brag, and there had to be someone who would listen, the prince _always got what he wanted_! So with that thought Vegeta left the GR to find–someone...

Slowly making his way back to the Capsule Corporation's mansion the prince remembered ..._Bulma_! So he did have people–well at least one person (that was useful when he felt like boasting). Smirking, the prince–in his opinion– had the young heiress wrapped around his finger. For what other explanation could there be with all the attention she was giving him. _He had the earthling so whipped–_and from this thought it was obvious the saiyan had forgotten their fight two days ago.

Approaching the house it suddenly occurred to the monarch that the woman had not interrupted his training for their daily meals...Oh well! It was a blessing that he wasn't bothered, and now he could relieve the girl from – what he was sure– was a _desperate_ wait for his presence. For once Vegeta would do something that would not only satisfy himself. He'd take a break and throw the slave girl a bone, he could waste a moment or two on her before he ate. Deciding to cut down on time the prince took to the sky and circled his foster home for _the servant girl_.

He found her in the living room but before he could crash through the window and make his entrance, he was halted by the mention of his name...

"Where is Vegeta?" Yamacha asked. It wasn't that he cared, but normally he'd see the grump stomping around the halls by now, it was well past dinner time.

Bulma laid back in the couch and stared at the boy who she was presently sharing it with. "Where do you think he is, in the Gravity Room, and that's where he'll be staying for the rest of the week."

"Huh?" The former bandit couldn't believe Bulma was going to let Vegeta train _all week_ straight.

"I kicked him out." The genius informed her boyfriend with a yawn, seeing his confusion.

"Why," Yamacha couldn't believe it. Truthfully he'd wanted that _murderer_ out of the house for a while now, but he never expected for it to actually happen. His girlfriend could be so stubborn.

"He pissed me off!" Snapping the heiress was entering a foul mood just thinking about the fight. "That pompous prince stepped _way_ out of line! And I don't take shit, so when he is ready to treat people with respect he can have more_ respectable_ living conditions. No one just messes up my house without consequences."

"I see," The boy nodded in understanding however it was followed by a frustrated sigh, "but Bulma how is he going to get food–"

"I've been having service bots take him stuff!" She interrupted.

"Yes but he's eventually gonna have to come inside and trust me he's going to go back to his old habits." Yamacha countered. "You should just save yourself the time and get rid of him."

"I can't."

"_Why_?"

Bulma sighed, "_Because_, I'm his friend.

With that answer Yamacha just leaned against the couch in silence. So they were _friends_ now.

As the living room filled with unspoken tension Vegeta was dealing with his own issues on the outside.

Sweating, the forgetful saiyan had just remembered the fight–now that he had been reminded of it. After wallowing in the embarrassing moment, his shame quickly turned to fury–and then confusion...

The prince couldn't help put side with Yamacha, why didn't she just kick him out (or at least try)...However his mind flipped to the girl's reason. They were _friends_?

Honestly, Vegeta had no idea what that meant, he hadn't a clue of what it was from the moment she had brought it up. The only reason he had accepted the offer was because it didn't seem like a threat...and when things were not a threat, he normally just ignored them...

But now this seemed like something that couldn't be ignored. What did he have with that woman–or what did they have together...They had moments...he remembered what she had called a "hand shake." _That was nice_...Staring at his hand awkwardly, he tried to find some kind of definition in his appendage but none came. He thought harder...they had...food...they ate together...and spoke with each other...and ...she...listened...she...she was his--people–his _person–his community!_

Staring through the window he realized Bulma was the only one he really knew on earth...

The only one he could have boasted to that day...

She–if he really thought about it-- didn't even fall under the category of a servant girl...the woman was far too defiant for that role...no she had become far more this past year...she was almost his _equal_...

And he had taken that for granted–ok _no_-_ not_ for granted! The prince of all saiyans refused to be grateful to an Earthling but he_ supposed _he could consider...maybe,_ partly, _appreciating her...or at least the fact that he had someone to brag to...yes if it would reward him...he could do it...

However he still had the issue of the recent conflict...he had no idea how to make things better...but perhaps he could pretend like nothing happened...then maybe she would too...

Sighing Vegeta flew off to the GR, deciding he would try to find the food the serving bots were supposed to have dropped off. Hopefully some of it hadn't gone bad ...

**The next day...**

Bulma screamed into a pillow! She couldn't believe it, all of her serving bots were missing!It didn't make any since. She had constructed about a thousand!There was no way _all _of them could be busy! Sighing in defeat the heiress began to fidget as she looked about her kitchen. If there were no robots available that meant...she would have to deliver Vegeta's breakfast...!!

After gaining proper balance with all nine plates of pancakes Bulma slowly made her way out to the training pod. If the girl was lucky her extraterrestrial curse would be having a heavy morning work out. Waddling under the weight she attempted to make this a quick trip.

However upon reaching her destination she found the GR to be..._immobile_, with the door open! Cautiously sneaking up to the entrance she hoped Vegeta had left for the day. With the grace of a thief Bulma quietly tiptoed into the pod and deposited his meal in a corner. Her father had recently added a shower to the place so if he was in the bathroom the genius wanted to go unnoticed. Finally after making sure things were in order and placing his_ precious_ syrup by the dishes she began to move toward the exit...until being halted by an unexpected order...

"Stop right there!"

Spinning around the blue beauty awkwardly beheld her guest as he presently moved from the bathroom. Shamelessly littering the floor with his wash cloth he made his entrance in his usual blue spandex. Bulma could swear he was _obsessed _with that out fit.

Slowly he eyed his intruder before walking over to his breakfast, however not without adding. "You only brought nine dishes and I'm not sharing, so you'll need to run back in and get your's." Inwardly sighing, Vegeta felt like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. There he had done it, he had invited her back...

But to his surprise Bulma made no friendly comment nor dashed to get her breakfast, she only looked at him with weary eyes.

"What are you waiting for," he irritably asked while squirting a huge glop of syrup on his first plate. However when he was answered by a frustrated sigh his stomach started to get a very...bad feeling. He knew why Bulma wasn't jumping on the offer but he didn't want to hear it, so he tried to stall her reply. "Are you going on a diet or something," he carelessly babbled, "I don't understand you earthlings, do you all want to be skin and bone. That is a horrible choice in physic, you may be able to move faster but if an opponent gets a hold of you, he will able to snap you in half, and if you have no strength to fight back you're dead. And–"

"Vegeta I am not going on a diet." Bulma sighed.

"Then why are you starving yourself?!" He immaturely accused.

"I'm not starving myself!"She snapped, god he could be so...childish, she knew what he was doing. "I eat just fine, and will be having breakfast when I go back inside."

Silence filled the pod.

"I'm not eating with you anymore..." She refused to act like nothing had happened.

"...why..."

"You know why! I did not deserve the behavior you exhibited two days ago and if you can't even respect your friend then–"

"What does that mean?!"

"Huh?"

"...What" The prince sighed repeating himself, "does _friendship_...mean?

"Oh!" She had not expected that. "Well...um...it means...well..." Awkwardly the heiress began to fidget, she had never explained friendship before...she had just assumed everyone knew what it was... "How can you ask me that," she snapped, upset with her own lack of an answer, "if you didn't know what it meant then how could you have become my friend! We've been friends for a year, now, and I've been using that exact word and–"

"I know!" Vegeta growled, "but...I still...don't understand...I've never understood..."

Taken aback Bulma hadn't expected in her whole life that the _great_ Vegeta would admit not knowing... well...anything! Calming down she realized he was truly being genuine and she needed to help. Aiding the saiyan had been what she had wanted to do from day one.

"OK its like this...uh...how can I put it to you in a way you can understand..." Bulma pondered this for a moment, "...I know! Battle!"

"Battle?" The man asked, slightly interested.

"Yes! Battle!" Grinning the genius knew she has his attention now! "Your friend is someone who watches out for you, through this mutual agreement or bond you have one another's support, its like an ally–"

"_An ally_!" Vegeta spat in disgust! "I don't want _you_ for an ally! You're far too weak to be of any use on the battle field! Why you'd just drag me down!"

"I would not!" Bulma didn't mean to get off topic but she took that as a direct attack on her abilities. "I can build things! This gravity chamber has had the most impact on your training than any other factor in your life!" The prince turned his head away, retracting his earlier comment. Smirking the girl basked in her little victory before continuing. "However being friends gives you far more advantages than just being a simple ally, although the reltionships are similar."

"More?" Once again the proposition seemed very alluring. For life was all about getting as much one could.

"Yes. _A lot more_! You see in a friendship there is far more loyalty, it is more dependable than a truce that is only made out of separate interests. With this you have complete security that I would never betray you, even when things aren't convenient for me. I won't mind suppling you anything, even if its just a familiar shoulder to lean on..." Slowly she watched for the man's reaction at that comment. Surprisingly his eyes softened at the sound of the idea, and Bulma knew he probably liked that part best. She did her best not to giggle.

"I see...and you'd eat with me_–not that I would care if you didn't_!" Vegeta quickly added, although both of them knew he had not meant it. It wasn't that the prince had been missing her a lot the past few days, but the thought of never spending time with her again left him at bit...empty inside. No likes to be lonely.

"Yes," The heiress smiled, "but _not_ today. This bond works both ways Vegeta and if you don't uphold your side I refuse to keep mine! So no more temper tantrums in my kitchen–or any where else in my house!"

Waiting for his answer the GR once again fell into a deep silence. Till the saiyan finally grunted...

"I'll see you next week! And when you come bring more syrup!"

Knowing she would break down in laughter Bulma quickly left the chamber. Woo, another score for the scientist, she had won again. There was hope for Vegeta yet. Skipping her way back home, Bulma knew from his farewell that he was accepting his punishment, with this understanding she could finally begin molding him into a more stable citizen.

However it would be a lie if she said she had expected him to answer to her this quickly, the genius had assumed it would take at least another year for Vegeta to recognize her authority. Now she realized with this second year, her and that pesky prince had definitely entered into a new chapter of their relationship.

But her sweet victory soon turned sour, as sharp eyes noticed several pieces of metal sticking out of a near by bush. After moving closer Bulma found the mystery material to be..._her service bots_! Every single one of them had been destroyed beyond repair but after she noticed the work had been done by a familiar ki blast the heiress couldn't help but smile. Vegeta..._that boy _what was she going to do with him. Sighing Bulma gave herself a metal note to eventually explain how to properly set up an apology.

(A/N: Yay I've finished chapter three! If you haven't noticed I've been really projecting a mother/son relationship at this point because the couple has yet to enter into a more romantic relationship. That will come later since Bulma is still with Yamacha. Anyways if anyone has any suggestions, please tell me! Oh and _**review**_!)


End file.
